


The First

by AmosLee1023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Murderers, One-Sided Attraction, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: Jordan and Alex, members of a serial killing group, talk about their first murders.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This has mentions of very graphic violence/murder. They're psychopaths, and this is what I imagined would go through their minds.

****

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

Jordan shook his head, eyes staring at the wall before him, vacant. He sighed deeply through lightly parted lips. Alex didn’t say anything or press the man sitting beside him, because he remembered his first and how it had affected him. Finally, in given time, Jordan spoke.

“I didn’t really… think about it,” he said, voice soft. Alex looked at the brunette, green eyes looking at the vacant, glassy blue. When Jordan didn’t say anything else, Alex decided to ask, “Do you regret it? Now?”

Jordan brought a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. “She… she was my mom.”

Alex kept his eyes on Jordan, watching his face of tortured expression; Jordan tore his eyes from the wall to look at Alex.

“W-who was your first?” the brunette asked. Alex took in a hiss of air and shrugged before sitting back some on the couch.

“An old friend. I took her out to the woods- told her there was a party near a bonfire.” Alex dropped his head back to look at the ceiling, at the light bulb that brightened the room. “I’m a pretty good liar, but I guess she knew something was up when we were the only ones there. Just us and the fire.” He rolled his eyes to look back at Jordan, his vision filled with black blotches from the light that dared to blind him. “I pushed her in. It was actually like the movies, you know? She ran screaming for a while, running in circles like a wounded dog, just a big ball of fire. When she fell she _really_ fell. She was dead before she hit the ground. You wanna know the fun part of it, though?” His lips tugged into a nasty smile, one that wrinkled the corners of his mouth- made Jordan look away. It also made him give in to his own tale.

“...I couldn’t face my mom,” Jordan said. “She… she knew something was wrong and kept asking me what it was- why I wouldn’t talk to her, or look at her. It… was sort of hard. I kept… trying to think of the times that she made me mad or upset. She kept following me, and when she finally… touched my arm, I just-” Jordan pressed his lips together, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. He cleared his throat, tilting his head slightly in disgust at the memory. “I punched her. She fell so fast that it was like it didn’t even happen. Then I was… just… beating her. Books and movies don’t tell you what it’s really like to beat someone up like that. I could feel her nose breaking and she didn’t struggle.” He looked at Alex again, the man watching him with his green eyes. “I… beat her until she died. Then I kept on until her nose was in her face.”

Alex watched Jordan for a while before smiling again and sitting forward. “My friend had brought marshmallows for the fire, so I cooked them over her body and ate the whole bag. You know how bad human bodies stink when burning? I swear man, I could _taste_ the burnt.”

Jordan opened his mouth to speak, but he changed his mind and stood up from the couch, mumbling a “I’m gonna get another beer” before leaving to the cooler. Pulling the door open, he grabbed the last bottle of beer and shut the cooler again, twisting his bottle open and taking a drink before turning away from it. He almost jumped when he turned to see Alex standing behind him, but he instead just got goosebumps.

Going to step passed Alex, Jordan was stopped when the other man put his arm out, blocking him. Jordan looked at him.

“What’d you do with you mom’s body?” Alex asked, looking over Jordan’s face. Jordan swallowed, a little roughly, and looked away.

“...I dropped it in the well behind our house.”

“Wanna know what I did with mine?” Alex asked, stepping closer to Jordan. The brunette didn’t answer. Jordan took the beer from him and brought it up to his own lips. “This the last one?” he asked. Jordan gave a light “yeah”. Taking a few long drinks from the bottle, Alex dropped his hand to hold the beer at his side. He tilted his head at Jordan, watching the brunette who’s eyes hadn’t left- analyzing the situation. “Mind sharing?” Alex asked, licking his lips. Jordan didn’t say anything and Alex pressed forward, his lips smashing against Jordan’s in a wet, alcoholic embrace. Jordan put his hands against Alex’s chest to push him away, but the other man stepped even closer, pushing Jordan’s legs open and stepping between them. Jordan could feel Alex’s breath against his face, very hot and humid.

Jordan bit Alex’s bottom lip hard and the man pulled his face away, hissing in pain and bringing a hand to touch his lip. Taking his fingers away, he could see the blood from the broken flesh. He laughed.

“Come on Jordan, I’m just playing,” he said, licking his bleeding lip and looking at Jordan. The brunette watched Alex with something in his eyes that made them look a darker shade of blue. Alex couldn’t help a drunk, amused smirk. “You’ve got a little angry side, haven’t you?”

Rapid footsteps on the basement stairs made Alex step away from Jordan, and he took a swig of the beer while looking at the staircase. Jordan looked at the stairs to see Amanda coming down. She pointed back up the stairs, at the door.

“You guys, Lowe wants us all up there to talk,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like more chapters, or a full story, more specifically. Jordan and Alex are part of a four member psychopath group that's been wreaking havoc in a city. If I were to make it a longer story, it would delve into their serial murders, mental states, and the city police trying to catch them.


End file.
